Question And Answer's
by sexbell
Summary: Can Catherine get sara back or is it the end? i like to say a big thank you to Tim for helping me The Character are not mine saracath fic if you don't like then don't read this story i now Rated: M
1. 24

I am siting here on the couch with a drink in one hand and a gun in the other.

24 hours ago I was happy, very happy, my life was beautiful, I have a beautiful daughter, and I did have a beautiful girlfriend.

24 hours ago we were lying in bed together telling each other how much we love each other before going to work.

We work together, which I had always loved, but when we had breakfast together after work, she told me she was leaving me for Grissom. That she was in love with him, and that she was only with me because she thought Grissom would never tell her how he really felt about her.

So I am now on the couch drinking, ready to put a gun to my head. I lift the gun up to my temple, ready to pull the trigger.

TO BE CONTINUED

**Thank for reading**


	2. Need Answer

**Here part two enjoy and thank you all for your reviews**

**The song in this fic is US by Celine Dion**

I hear a ringing sound, and I know it's the phone but I don't feel like talking to anyone, so I let the machine get it.

_Mum, Sara, I know you are in bed. I just wanted to tell you both I am having a great time, and I miss you both. See you in a week, love you both._

"Lindsay," I said out loud. I drop the gun geting up from the couch. I start walking back and forth with my hand on my hip.

How can Sara do this to me to Lindsay? Hurting me is one thing, but no one hurts my baby. Okay, now I'm pissed. I picked up my gun and my car keys before running out the door.

I get in my car and drive to Sara's apartment. I knew I shouldn't be driving because I have been drinking, but I need to talk to sara. God I hate her so much right now, but I am still in love with her. I pull up outside of apartment and run up the stairs to her door. I knock on it as hard as I can for about ten minutes.  
I am now leaning up against the door as I reach for my phone hitting speed dial and waiting for answer.

"Hello."

"Greg, it's Catherine," I called Greg because he is the only one who knows about me and Sara.

"Hi Cath, what's up?"

"Is Sara at the lab?"

"No. Why would she be here when she has a hot date with you?"

"Greg, what are you talking about?"

"The hot weekend you two got going on. She hasn't stop talking about it for two weeks."

"WHAT!" Okay, what the hell is going on?

"Yes, she told me about your hot weekend, and I can't wait to see you on Monday to see if you say yes."

"What will I say yes to. Greg, what going on?"

"Oh sorry, I should not have said anything. I have to go."

"Greg, what are yo..." I say before the line went dead.

Okay, nothing is adding up here. First, Sara leaves me, and now Greg is telling me she has been talking about our weekend for two weeks. And what am I going to say yes to?  
All I know is that I need to talk to Sara. She's not at home or at the lab, so she has to be at Grissom's.

I ran back down the stairs to my car before driving to Gil's place. I turned on the radio and a song came that on I knew.

_I want to know why  
you're letting this die  
without the blink of and eye  
you say that you need time  
I say you'll be fine_

if you would only see like you did before  
you because imprisoned  
can i reopen the door

you say it doesn't matter  
then tell me what does  
and why that isn't what  
you've been thinking of

you say it's never easy  
then tell me what was  
is it never worth the pain

could you believe it was  
whan life keeps living  
that's what life keeps giving  
TO US

once we were one mind  
drifting in one time  
and ever true  
we were friends  
but something is gone from my  
picture of this life

if we could only see  
like we did before  
we became imprisoned  
can i reopen the door

you say it doesn't matter  
then tell me what does  
and why that isn't what  
you've been thinking of

you say it's never easy  
then tell me what was  
is it never worth the pain  
could you believe it was  
when life keeps living  
that's what life keep giving  
TO US

the hope has vanished from your eyes  
you were my faith and one truth  
there's every reason to get through  
and you're why i know there's  
a reason

you say it doesn't matter  
then tell me what does  
and why that isn't what  
you been thinking of  
you say it's never easy  
then tell me what was  
is it never worth the pain  
could you believe it was  
when life keeps living  
that's what life keeps giving  
TO US

I start crying again as I get out of the car and walk up the stairs to Grissom door. I knock on the door while I pull out my gun and point it towards the door and wait for answer.

TO BE CONTINUED

**THANK FOR READING AND THANK YOU TO TIM FOR HELPING ON THIS STORY**


	3. I need to know

**Sorry for the long wait **

**Part 3 of 24  
**  
The door opened and the look on Grissom face was a picture when he saw the gun.

"Hello Grissom," I said

Grissom didn't say anything, just kept looking at the gun in my hand.

"Is Sara here? I need to talk to her," I said.

"Catherine, what are you doing?" Grissom said still looking at the gun.

"Shut the fuck up Grissom and get in there, Now!" I said pointing the gun at his head.

Grissom backed up into the apartment with his hands up. 

I closed the door behind me as I came into the apartment. I looked around, but did not see Sara.

"Where's Sara?" I asked Grissom.

Before Grissom could say anything, the door to the bedroom opened, and Sara came out of the room.

Sara looked at me with a confused look on her face. She didn't see the gun I had in my hand.

Grissom looked back at Sara, "Sara, go back to the bedroom. I will be there in a minute."

"Sara, stay here and don't listen to Grissom," I said trying to find out what is going on.

"Catherine, what are you doing here?" Sara asked.

"I need to talk to you Sara," now trying to get Sara to talk to me.

"Catherine, just leave. You can talk to Sara tomorrow," Grissom said.

"Shut up Grissom and sit the fuck down!" I screamed at him.

Now, Sara sees the gun.

"Catherine, what are you do with your gun?" Sara asked looking scared.

"I need to talk to you now, and it can't wait," almost begging now.

"Catherine, just put the gun down, and we can talk, just you and me, okay," Sara said trying settle me down.

"I would like that Sara, but I need the truth from you now," I said still pointing the gun at Grissom's head, who was now sitting down in a chair.

"What do you want to know?" Sara said with a look of fear in her eyes.

"I want to know why you left me for Grissom?" 

"I told you why," Sara said.

"STOP LYING TO ME, SARA, AND JUST STOP LYING!!" I screamed at her.

She looked very frightened that I had scream at her.

"I know you lied to me Sara, and all I want to know is why?" I said with a sorry look in my eyes.

"Okay, you want to know the truth. Here it is," Sara said.

"NO!" Grissom screamed at the top of his lungs as he got up from the chair.

"Sit down Grissom, and shut the fuck up," Sara said, "I am going to tell her everything. Catherine needs to know. No, she has a right to know, so sit back down."

"But Sa.." Grissom start to say.

"Sit down. Now!" I said with the gun in his face.

Grissom sat back down as I look over to Sara and waited for her to start talking again.

"You may want to sit down for this Catherine," Sara said as she sat down on the couch.

"Don't move," I say to Grissomm as I sat down on the couch next to Sara.

I looked at Sara and waited for her to explain.

Sara turned to face me and looked deep into my eyes before look back towards Grissom, then back to me, "Grissom is blackmail me……"

TO BE CONTINUED


	4. Note from Author

I am going 2 changed the Title of the story from 24 to Question And Answer's


	5. More Question then Anwser's

I think my jaw hit the floor because I could not believe what I just heard.

"What?" I said barely above a whisper.

"Grissom is blackmailing me Catherine. That why I left you," Sara said looking distraught.

All I can do is think up is theories as to what is so bad that she could not tell me, but let Grissom blackmail her into leaving me.

I got up from the couch and started walking back and forth. I am really pissed off now.

"So did Grissom tell you to leave me? Why could you not tell me? What was so bad?" I said knowing I am doing the twenty questions thing, but I can't help it.

Sara got up of the couch and came over to take a hold of my shoulders. She stopped me and looked me in the eyes.

"Catherine, I will answer all your question, but you need to calm down, okay?" Sara said. 

"Okay Sara, but promise me you will tell me everthing," I got a nod to my request.

"I will," Sara said looking at the floor.

"Let's sit back down Sara," feeling a little better, but not much.

"Okay," she returned as we sat back down on the couch while Sara still stared at the floor.

"You know that girl Anne Patterson?" Sara asked me.

"That girl from yours and Grissom's case? What does she have to do with this?" I asked a little confused.

"She is my daughter Catherine…"

TO BE CONTINUED

**Thank for reading**


	6. All The Anwser's

**Sorry about the long wait I hope you enjoy this Chapter and I will try to update soon.**

* * *

"YOUR DAUGHTER? HOW?" I ask as I felt tears in the back of my eyes, "Sara look at me."

"It happened when I was in Harvard. I was eighteen. My friends and I went to this party, and I got a little pissed, so I went outside for some air and a smoke. I started to walk, and then someone grabbed me from behind and knocked me out with chloroform."

"Sara, stop talking," I could feel the tears in the back of my eyes but didn't say anything because I knew there was more to come, so I just sat there looking at her.

"When I woke up, I was tied to a bed with somebody on top of me raping me," Sara said as I could see the tears running down Sara's cheeks, "I started to scream, but he hit me to stop me from screaming. He hit me over and over again, but someone must have heard me screaming and caledl the police. He got twenty-five to life, and I found out he got me pregnant about four weeks later. I knew I could not keep it, so I found a family who wanted kids but couldn't have them.," Sara explained as I tried to talk, but I couldn't at the moment, so we all sat there in silence.

"So how did Grissom know about Anne," I asked, "and why could you not tell me about her? I love you. I wouldn't leave you for that, so why let Grissom blackmail you Sara?" I asked. I don't know what to think. All I do know is, that guy is lucky he is in jail for what he did to my Sara.

"Well when Mrs. Patterson saw me, she thought I may want Anne in my life and would want her to know everything about me, but I told her that I didn't want her to know anything. I told her that Anne wasn't my daughter anymore that she never was. Grissom heard all this, and he told me if I did not want Anne to find out the truth about me, I had to leave you for him. I only did it for Anne and her mum. I never wanted to leave you Catherine. I love you, so much." Sara said with more tears in her eyes.

"I love you too, Sara," we looked into each other eyes, and I knew she was sorry and knew how much she loved me, "So how did Grissom find out about us?" I asked.

"I don't know," Sara said looking at Gil.

"I saw you two coming out of the movies with Lindsay," he said finally getting control again, "Okay Catherine, you are going to leave now. You know why Sara left you, now get out of my apartment," Grissom said getting up from his chair.

"I am going, but I am taking Sara with me," I said.

"No, you are not. Sara is staying here with me," he returned.

"No, she coming home with me," I said getting up from the couch, "and if you do not want me to go to Ecklie about your blackmailing Sara, you will leave Sara and I alone, and you will not tell Anne about Sara being her mum, okay?" Grissom looked at me, but did not say anything, so I pointed the gun at him, "Okay?" I said more seriously.

"Okay, fine," Grissom conceded looking at Sara.

"Sara baby, let's go home."

"Okay, let me get my things," Sara said as she headed towards the bedroom.

"You know Catherine, I will not let you get away with this," Grissom said walking to me.

He stopped, but then came at me to take the gun from me. I fell to the floor as Grissom fell on top of me, and we started rolling around on the floor. I tried to keep the gun in my hand, and now I wish that I hadn't drank so much. We kept rolling around on the floor for awhile, and then the gun went off.

TO BE CONTINUED


	7. Note from Author's

Note from Author's  
Hi guys

I am so sorry I have not update in a long time

I have been busy with life and work but I do hope I can update soon

I will Continued with this story and I also like to say thank you to you all for reading and staying with my story and also of the great reviewed you have send me and your PM

So I am going to try and update really soon

Thank you all

SB xxxx


	8. Can we go home now

"Catherine," I heard Sara scream as she came running into the room and over to me.

"Are you okay, sweetheart? What happened?" she asked me.

"Yeah, I'm fine," a little surprised at what just occured, "Grissom just tried to kill me."

"I was not trying to kill you, Catherine. I just wanted the gun to stop you from hurting somebody," he said as I looked around and saw a hole in the wall. I'm glad no one got hurt.

"You have better stay away from us, or I'll kill you myself," Sara said making sure Grissom knew she was serious.

"Sara baby, can we just go home now?" asking not wanting to stay here any longer.

"Yeah, lets go get my bags from the bedroom," she said helping me up off the floor as we headed to the bedroom.

We got the door ready to go, but stopped, and Sara looked back at Grissom, "You better not come into work anymore, or I will tell everone what you tried to do here. I never want to see you again got it?"

He looked at me, "I will go, and I'm so sorry, Catherine. I just wanted to be with her. I love her so much," he said looking like hw was going to cry.

"But I don't love you, Grissom. I love Catherine, and I wanted to be with her forever," Sara said taking my hand in hers and walking out the door to the car.

Sara drove us home, and I am now sitting on the couch. Sara is upstairs putting her bags in the bedroom so I am sitting here thinkong about what Greg said on the phone before.

"Catherine, baby. Why don't we go to bed? It's been a long day," Sara suggested coming into the room.

"Okay, but I need to ask you something first," I said wanting to know what Greg was talking about.

"You can ask me anything. You know that, sweetheart. I love you," she said sitting down beside to me.

"I called Greg before, and he told me that I was going to say yes to something, so what am I going to say yes to?" smiling at the look she got on her face when I asked my question.

"Okay, I am going to kill Greg when I see him next," she said laughing, "but what I was going to ask you is….."

TO BE CONTINUED


	9. will she ?

"Will you marry me Catherine? I am sorry it's not more romantic, but I was going to ask you another way, and with everything that has happened and you asking me, what you would say yes too?" Sara got up off the couch and started to walk back and forth like she did not two hours ago, "This is so hard for me to ask you right now with telling you all about the blackmail, Anne and Grissom, not to mention all we gone through tonight. This is just so Hard for me."

I was trying to stop Sara from talking to let her know I understood it is hard for her, and I also wanted to let her know my answer, to her "Sara Plea…" I didn't get to finish since Sara continued.

"I love you more then you will every know, and I wanted you to know what I did to you today was the hardest thing I have every done in my life. I hate myself for it, and if you marry me, I promise you that I will do all I can to try and not to hurt you the way I did today. I will do what I can to make you happy and feel loved for the rest of your life," Sara stopped and got on one knee and took my hand in hers, "Catherine Willows, will you marry me and make me the happiest woman in the world?"

I can't talk right now, so I just look into her big brown eyes and know I have tears in mine.

"Catherine honey, why are you crying?" Sara asked.

"Yes I will marry you, Sara. I am crying because I am so happy right now, and you have no idea now much I love you too" I say kissing Sara with all the love I have in me for her. I only pull back when the need of air become to much.

"I know how much you love me Cath because you pointed a gun in Grissom's face. No one has ever shown that much passion for me."

All I could do was smile at that, "Well, I love you, and I was not going to lose you without a fight C'mon, it been a long day. Why don't we go to bed and get some sleep. We can talk some more tomorrow" starting to really feel the alcohol now.

All I want to do is sleep, and I would love to make love to Sara right now, but I knew as soon as I lied down, I would go to sleep. Maybe I can make it up to her, but as long as I get to hold her why I sleep, I am happy and know she will be happy to go upstairs to our room.

"I am just going to get ready for bed. I will be right back, okay babe?" I said walking to the bathroom. A couple minutes later, I came out to see Sara still sitting on the bed.

She looked up when she heard me walking over to her, "Catherine, you know I love you, and I am sorry I did not ask you to marry me in a more romantic way or the best way," Sara said taking my hand again "and I want you to forget that I asked."

I don't know what Sara is talking about, or where she is going with it, but I don't like it, "Are you taking it back?"

"NO! I am not taking it back. I just want you to forget how I asked you to marry me, so I guess in a way I am taking it back."

I am so confused right now. What is Sara Playing at? But before I could ask Sara got up off the bed and, once again got down one knee, but this time, she pulled out a small felt box from her pocket showing me the beautiful ring inside.

I looked Sara in the eyes, "Catherine Willows, will you do me the honor of becoming my wife?"

Okay, I think I am going to cry again. I don't think I've cried this much in all my life, "Sara honey, you don't have to do this. You know I love you and want to spend my life with you, so yes Sara, I will marry you, " she put the ring on my finger, and I kissed her like there was no tomorrow.

Sara hands started going up my back under my top while my hands are in her hair pulling her closer to me. I got lost in the kiss, but when Sara pulled back from the kiss, I found myself on my back in the bed with my top around my neck. How the hell did Sara do that without me knowing? Sara started to kiss me again but pulled back. She gave me a sexy smile as she pulled my top. She started kissing me again while her hands worked their way down to my breasts. I moved my hands from her hair to under the covers. I placed my hands on top of hers massaging her hands along with my breasts at the same time. I don't think I have ever been so turned on in my life.

Sara started kissing down my neck "You are breathtaking, Sara," she smiled before pulling my hands away from my breasts and placing her mouth over my breasts.

She started to playing with my nipple with her tongue, and I couldn't help but moan as I felt one of her hands moving down my body and into my pants. Her finger started to play with my clit while her other hand is moving down my body to the outside of my pants playing with my thigh. I let out a louder moan, and I couldn't help but arch my back up off the bed.

After leaving my nipples and breasts counted with her saliva, Sara started kissing her way down my body to where her hand wass just outside of my pants but kept kissing my thigh until she pulled her hand from out of my pants and started to pull my pants down while kissing along each leg. She kissed her way back up to my clit. While her tongue worked on my clit, rolling it under her tongue, sucking, nibbling and flicking it rapidly, I felt Sara slide a finger inside me, moving in and out and in and out with her mouth working over my clit. Sara added two more fingers inside me, and I am so close to cumming and knowing that I am going to cum hard.

"Oh.. my fucking god, SARRRRRA… harder, FUCK ME HARDER!" and she started going harder and faster causing my moans to get even louder.

"Cat, open your eyes," and when I did I saw Sara looking down at me "I want to watch you as you climax."

I looked deep into her eyes as she kept going harder and faster until I screamed out her name while my body spasmed wildly through the most intense orgasm I have ever felt. When my body started to calm, Sara pulled her fingers from me and held me close while slowly drifted off to sleep. I've had times in my life when I thought I was happy, but it doesn't even compare to this, and as I looked into Sara's eyes before falling asleep, I knew that this was just the beginning.

TO BE CONTINUED

I hope you like this new Chapter sorry i have not update for a long time but i hope to get the next one up soon and i would like to say thank you to ever one who has been with me from the start of this story and staying with me i also like to say a big thank you to tim he has halp me alot with this story so thank you for the help and i will try and get the next one up as soon as i can

so enjoy and let me know what you think


	10. Antor Note's

Okay the next Chapter to Question and Answer's is done,

It just getting the once over… so hopefully it will be up sometime today or tomorrow at the lates.

Also I like to say Sorry for not updating this story in a long time as I bin so busy & I got right into doing my other story but I have started back doing this one again YAY!!!

I will be updating this story a lot more before the new year

AND a BIG thank you to these who are still with me on this story


	11. WHAT THE HELL!

Catherine POV

I woke up alone in bed; I sat up and looked around the room, but no Sara. The bathroom door was open so she has to be downstairs.

So I get up, put some clothes on, and go downstairs to look for Sara. I walk into the Kitchen where I find Sara making breakfast. I stand in the doorway just watching Sara dance around to music. I could not help the smile that came to face. I walk behind Sara and put my arms around her, as I do so Sara jumped out of her skin and all I could do is laugh at the look on her face.

"It's not that funny Catherine!" Sara says trying to look mad as hell, but she couldn't help but smiling.

"Oh yes it is, you should have seen your face!" I say still laughing my head off… after I finally stop laughing I give Sara a kiss good morning before going over to get some Coffee.

"What are you doing up?" Sara asked me. "I wanted to bring you breakfast in bed." Sara says with a smile on her face.

God, Sara can be so sweet sometimes. "Aww you are so sweet Sara, I love you." I say with a smile on my face. "Honey I was thinking, if we are going to get married… I think we need to talk to the guys. Why don't we take them out to dinner or something?" I ask as Sara walks over to the table with the breakfast she made for us.

"I think you're right Catherine," Sara says "but we need to talk to Greg first, you know, let him know what we are going to do." Sara says ad I know she is right. Greg has been a really good friend to us since we started dating. Just as I was about to say something the doorbell rang.

Sara got up to answer the door, but not before giving me a kiss. As I start to eat my breakfast I hear Sara yell, "WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING HERE?" I got up and I ran to the door only to find Grissom there.


	12. Two Weeks

_Catherine POV_

Before I could say anything Grissom started to talk " Please Can I just talk too you two ?".

"We say everything we going to say to you. And I thought we say we never want to see you again" I say trying not to yell or hit this man I have call my best friend for the last 15 years.

"Yes you did that while I am here, after you two left, I call a friend of mine who works in the New York Crime Lab And there is a job going there, so I will be starting work in the next two weeks over in New York, I am going to give my two weeks notes in today, I just wanted to let you both know and I will do my best to stay out of your way till I leave." Grissom say looking sorry for his self.

"Well as long as you stay out of our way till you leave then it okay with us" I say not liking the idea.

"I am going to tell the other's and I think it will be for the best if you both are there when I do" Grissom say before Turing to walk away, I close the door and walk back to the Kitchen to finish my Breakfast, as I sit down Sara sit down across from me. " I do not like this" Sara say before dinking some of her Coffee " I know sweetheart but it not like we can really do anything about it let just try and get through the next two weeks and I think we better not tell the guys till after Grissom leave" I say knowing how she feels as I was feeling the same way as Sara was.

"No I think we should till tell the guys while Grissom is still here in Vegas, maybe if Grissom knows we are getting Marry it may help him get over Me and to let him know he cannot come between us , but I do not want him at our Wedding and I want Grissom to know that". Sara say putting her foot down and I was not going to fight with her on this as I also did not want him there.

The rest of the day we try not to talk or think about Grissom, we just talk about how we was going to tell the guys about us and just enjoy being together before we have to go to work.

To Be Continued

**Thank you for reading and staying with me how i can upload again there will be more update coming soon and i also update to my story " The Sister we never knew We Had "**


	13. back to work

**Hello Everyone first I like to say a big SORRY for updating in a long time but it not just this story I have not update I not update any of my story's but here is a new Chapter I hope you like it & I try not to leave it so long of the next update & thank you all who is this with me on all my story's & PM me asking me for more update's**

Catherine POV:

Me and Sara are sitting in the car's just outside of the lab, not wanting to go in because we knew we have to tell everyone we are getting married and we are doing it right after Grissom tell them he is leaving.

"I guess we better go in" Sara say not looking at me " I know sweetheart the sooner we go in there the sooner it will be over with" I say putting my hand on Sara's face and turning her face to me so I can kiss's her "let's go" I say getting out of the car after kissing Sara one more time

As we walk toward the locker room we see Greg walking toward us "so did you asks Catherine ?" Greg asks Sara as he come up to us "Hello to you to Greg" I say "Oh Hi Cath" Greg say using the name I only let Sara use "Greg do you know how much I want to kill you right now?" Sara asks Greg "Oh so Catherine told you what I say on the phone well I guess I be leaving now!" Greg say before turning & walking away "honey I know you are mad with Grissom but try not to take it out on everyone" I say to Sara "sorry babe I know you are right I try not to" Sara say and then started walking toward the locker room again

We walk into the locker room and putting thing's into our lock's, I turn to Sara "you ready to do this?" I asks knowing she was not "no!" was all Sara say before taking my hand in her "let it this over with" Sara say before kissing me with all the love she has for me

"Catherine I going to asks you again one more time, are you sure you want us to tell the guys before we tell Lindsey?" Sara asks me after pulling back from the kiss "yes Sara I do because I know Lindsey will Understand" I say I know why Sara had asks me for two reason's one because she did feel bad we was telling everyone before Lindsey and second because she did not want to get out of doing this, not that she did not want everyone to know but to tell them after Grissom tell them his news Sara was just thinking about the guys, i pull my hand out of Sara before walking over to the door and waited for Sara to follower me

We walk into the break room and everyone was there, we say hello to everyone before getting ourselves some coffee and then sitting down at the table was Nick "so did you two enjoy your weekend off ? What did you do Catherine as I know Lindsey away with the school" Nick asks me "I spend some time with a friend I not seen in a long time" I say I know I am lying to Nick but I can tell him the true later after everything come's out "Cool glad you have fun with your friend Catherine" Nick say smiling at me and I smile back "what about you Sara?" Nick asks Sara " Oh I just did some clearing and I did some shopping I also when out to a club with my friend" Sara say and I smile because I knew what Sara was doing she was lying because she knew I would of felt bad about lying to my friend so she lie to Nick so I would not feel bad about lying, god I love this women

I am happy I did not lose her and I know I am always going to fight to keep her no matter what!.

**There you go please review ;) & let me know what you think**


End file.
